1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to water pumps in vehicles, and more particularly, to a water pump in a vehicle, in which cooling water is guided to an inside of the water pump for dissipating heat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the vehicle is provided with an engine cooling unit for maintaining a temperature of the engine to a proper level, and cooling the engine slowly to enable smooth operation of the engine.
The engine cooling unit includes a radiator, cooling fan, a thermostat, the water pump, and an operation belt, wherein the cooling water is drawn from the radiator by the water pump, circulates through an intake manifold, an exhaust manifold, and a water jacket in a cylinder head, and returns to the radiator again, to cooling down the engine.
In the meantime, the water pump in the vehicle itself also generates intense heat due to rotation of the rotor and so on, and there have been many researches for resolving the intense heat generated when the water pump in the vehicle is in operation.